vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Guards
Summary The Royal Guards are a pair of masculine monsters who are part of the Royal Guard. They first appear in Hotland, blocking the player's way under Undyne's orders, even if the former befriended the latter. Undyne is unable to help, as she earlier convinced them that humans possess the power to control minds and that they shouldn't trust her if she defends a human. Frisk later meets them in Hotland again, where the two Soldiers attempt to protect the player from a human, though they soon discover that Frisk is in fact the human they were warned about, and they will proceed to (rather apologetically) attack them. Frisk is able to spare them by making RG01 confesses his feelings to RG02. They are later seen at the Nice Cream shop eating nice cream, having bought the last of the vendor's supplies. They appear earlier in Genocide, where they will attempt to avenge Undyne, but to no avail. In the True Pacifist Ending, they are free alongside the rest of the Underground, although it is not stated exactly they are up to, instead leaving it up to the player's imagination. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Royal Guards, RG01, RG02 Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Guards, Dragon, Bunny, Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Magic, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Danmaku, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can survive in the Hotlands, which can reach temperatures high enough to vaporize a styrofoam cup and water instantly) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior Papyrus in strength) Speed: Transonic (Superior to Papyrus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, likely several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Swords, Armor Intelligence: They are shown to be excellent warriors, though not very bright, otherwise. Out of the duo, RG02 seems to be the more intelligent, as he is the one who points out to RG01 that Frisk is in fact, the human they were looking for. Weaknesses: While resistant to hot temperatures normally, cleaning the cooling dirt from their armour will cause them to be more vulnerable to heat. RG02 seems more affected by this. If they're not determined to kill their foes, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, their defenses will weaken Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shiny Slash:' A team attack; They slash sword projectiles at the opponent. *'Vegetable Slash:' A team attack; They slash vegetable-like projectiles at the opponent. Note: These Royal Guards are not to be confused with the Shinigami Royal Guard that reside in the Soul King Palace. Gallery i881mQ8.jpg|The Royal Guards' tarot card art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Soul Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9